I don't want to be an Alpha
by Beyond Books
Summary: Misunderstood, hurt, and unloved by his father, Morris has been banished from his pack. He was trained to be the best alpha ever, but he never want ed to be one. He wanted to be an omega and hang out with his friends for his life. But his father who is leader of the pack says other wise, so when Morris confronts his father, everything goes to hell. I do not own alpha and omega.
1. Chapter 1

_**Morris pov:**_

It all started when I was banished from my pack. I didn't do anything wrong, except tell my dad I didn't want to be an alpha. I longed to be an omega. Doing nothing but having fun, cracking jokes, and keeping the peace. But that's not what my father wanted. My father was the leader of the pack and no son of his would be an omega. So he trained me everyday. Every time I did something wrong he would leave me in the forest for the night to fend for myself. Every time I was scared and barley got any sleep. But now I'm not afraid of anything. Nothing bothered me now. I would fight with the older alphas and taunt bears as they slept. But what I did most was hang out with the omegas. They were the craziest bunch of wolves I knew. And one of the even became closer than a friend. Her name was Haley. She was brown with the most golden eyes ever. When we weren't doing anything we would go cloud gazing. So How about this. I'll rewind to the part where I told my dad off in front of every alpha in the pack and give y'all some brief histoy. Sound good, okay.

**for the rest of the story Ima leave it as third person point of view :)**

It was early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. But that was no exception for Morris. Morris dad, Taint, woke up Morris with a loud clash of stone on stone. Taint was a big wolf. He was all black with stunning icy blue eyes and huge muscles. Morris was just a smaller version of Taint, but he had a silver stripe that ran from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail. Morris had an array of colors in his eyes that he got from his mother and could capture a girl attention in moments. Morris heard the sound of the stone being struck but just slowly woke up, since nothing could scare him anymore, and gave his dad an annoyed look. "Get up boy" said Taint. "We have to train early because you will be leaving for alpha school this evening" Taint never called Morris son, only boy. He was trying to teach him that he shouldn't be attached to anyone because it only made it harder to let the go in the end, so Morris never got called son and Taint never got called dad. Only sir or mister were used to address his dad. Morris just rolled his eyes at his dad's failed attempt to make a rude awakening and sat up. "Now get out there and give me 200 log squats. Morris sauntered outside and took in the fresh air to wake him up.

_"sometimes I wonder does he even care that I'm only a year old" _thought Morris. He just shrugged and picked up the 70 pound log and commenced doing the squats. After he was done his father told him to climb up to the top of the really tall tree that stood by the den. It was weird for wolves to climb but Morris did it anyway, he didn't want to anger his father. Morris made it all the way to the top and looked around. The sun was coming up and it was a beautiful sight. Then Taint yelled up "boy, you better get down here before I come up there and kick you off. Morris reluctantly did what he was told. "Now sprint around the territory 6 times with no breaks, I want you to be licking mud for water when you get here.

Morris just nodded and took off. He was a really fast wolf. When he was 6 months old Taint threw Morris in front of a stampede and he was forced to Sprint ahead of the heard to keep from being killed. Now he could out run almost anything. While Morris ran he would think. He thought about his mother, who died giving birth to him, and he thought about his father who her strongly despised. But most of all he thought about Haley. The girl who made him happy and the one wolf who rarely saw him smile.

In no time he was done and his Taint said "that's all for today, I want you to be ready to leave when it's time to go." Then he left to go do alpha duties and catch breakfast. Morris sighed deeply and looked to the sun. It had risen a little and was a golden color. It reminded him of Haleys eyes. Morris then turned and headed for the river that passed through the middle of the pack to get cleaned up. When he got there he drunk some water and washed all the dirt, tree bark, and blood out of his fur.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound of leaves being pushed around. His father trained his to tell the difference between a leaf blown by wind and a leaf pushed aside. Morris turned to the direction of the sound and said "I know your there so you can't hide anymore." There was a slight pause, then from the forest came a young female who was a few months older than he was. She was definitely and alpha by her well toned body and her prideful walk. She had white fur and you could tell she was blushing because her fur was turning pink. "Hi" she said. Morris gave her a weird look then returned greeting with a wave and said "hey." The girl just stood there and started, but then asked "Can I join you?" Morris thought about it for a second. He could clearly tell she was attracted to him, and she wasn't that bad looking either, but he never took advantage of women that way so he said "help yourself to the pond, I don't own it." The girl gave a curt nod and walked into the water. She swam and turned until she was facing Morris and started to clean herself. "So what's your name?" She asked. "Morris" was the reply. "Oh, well my name is Castella." Morris just nodded his head and continued washing.

The girl watched as he cleaned himself, the began to do the same. Surprisingly she was done before him and hopped out. "Well it was nice meeting you" she said. Then she turned around to leave, but not before lifting her tale and giving him a nice look at ''everything''. "Interesting" was all he said before getting out the pond himself. Suddenly there was a howl, but this wasn't a emergency, it was just breakfast. Morris shook himself dry before running to the feeding ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Morris took his time as he made his way through the forest to the feeding grounds. He liked to walk through the forest and take in the scenery. He liked listening to the birds chirp and look at the different colors. Morris would spend a few hours, when he wasn't training or hanging out with the omegas, just walking through the territory and looking at the different sights. It helps his mind wind down from stress and take his thoughts off his father and training. Soon, to soon for him, Morris arrived at the feeding grounds were 2 caribou were laying on the ground. The alphas moved in to take in their fill and Morris followed. To his left he could see that girl he mat at the pond talking to her friends. She saw him and waved. Morris waved back and continued his way towards the food.

After Morris ate, he walked over to a group of three wolves sitting on the side. "Hey guys" he said. "Sup bro" said Mickey who was a tan color with green eyes. There was also Tim who was smaller than the other two and had rusty fur and brown eyes. Then there was Haley. She gave Morris a small smile before looking away. Morris was confused but his attention was turned towards Tim who said" So today is the day were you leave us all to for the winter to become an alpha male. The guy who ladies drool over is finally becoming a man." I laughed a little and said" it won't be that long guy, only a few months." "Well when you become famous don't forget us little people." Said Mickey. Then the three walked off to eat.

Morris started walking back to the den to rest before he had to leave, bu

t suddenly he was tackled to the ground by another wolf. His training kicked fin and he used the momentum of the other wolf and flipped him or her over, pinning them to the ground. When he got a good look he noticed it was the same girl from the pond. Again. "Oh sorry, my bad. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." Morris let her up and started to walk off without a word. He could tell the girl was trying to get his attention but he just wasn't into her. "Well see you around" she said. Morris continued to make his way towards the den when he was stopped by Taint. "Boy, I need you at the pond right now. mike wants another fitness race." Morris's Uncle Mike was very competitive. His son, Jerry, was an alpha also and they constantly looking for a chance to show that Jerry was a better alpha than Morris.

Morris shook his head and made his way to the pond. He always beat Jerry in their competitions, and every time he would say he that Morris had cheated. When they got to the pond there was Uncle Mike and Jerry, along with 2 other alphas that would be the judges. Uncle Mike said" Oh good you showed up, I thought you got scared and forfeited. Taint just growled at his brother. "okay, here is what is going to happen." Said the other wolf, who had gray fur and green eyes. "First you will start with log squats, then you will swim once around the pond, and finally you will run twice around the outside of the pond

Jerry and I made our way over to two logs that were sat side by side. "Your going down this time" said Jerry. Jerry looked like Morris almost, but instead of being all black he had white paws and the tip of his tail was white also. He also didn't have as much muscle as Morris did because he didn't train as often. Morris said noting but instead waited for the go so he could win this. "okay, I want 50 squats. Ready, set, GO!" Said the wolf and Morris quickly started. The log was lighter than what he was use to so he quickly did those 50 while Jerry was still on 36 and ran to the edge of the pond. Morris jumped in and started swimming as fast as he could. He was half way when his legs started to cramp.

Jerry was already in and slowly gaining. Swimming wasn't his expertise really, running was. When he was done swimming Jerry was only 30 yards behind. Morris sucked in some air then took off running at top speed. He looked behind him and saw Jerry running, but he wasn't as fast as Morris so he was falling behind. Morris quickly finish the lap and came too a slow stop. He puffed and gasped for air for 2 minutes until Jerry came. The gray wolf said" it's clear that Morris is the winner, again, so therefore he proves to be the better alpha." Mike gave Jerry a deadly look that made Morris almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Morris walked off, leaving his father to gloat to his brother. Jerry kept shooting him looks of sadness and anger. "Yeah, you go hand out with your omega friends" he spat.

I shot him a look that could stop a caribou stampede in its tracks, and he quickly shut up. Morris continued to walk away into the forest. He looked around for a while until he found his friends playing tag. "Hey guys" he said. "Hey you guys it's BB." Said Mickey. BB was a name they called him as a joke after they saw him beat Jerry in one of their matches. It stood for big and bad and Morris completely hated it. He just wanted to be one of the guys, not a celebrity. "Can I play" he asked. "Sure" said Haley with a big smile. So he did and they played it for an hour. Suddenly he heard a great howl. It was the call for all the soon to be alphas that it was time to go. Morris looked at his friends and they all looked sad. "Come on guys, I'll be back next spring, promise. They nodded and followed him to were he would be leaving.

They all hugged and high-pawed each other. Morris slowly walked over to were Taint was sitting. "Where have you been" he said. "Around" was his answer. Taint looked directly at him and said" You were with those omegas weren't you" Morris said" And if I was?" Taint growled" I told you to stay away from them, they are not friends for an alpha. You need to hang out with alphas who will make you better, omegas just get in our way and they have no use in this pack." Morris stared at his father in disbelief. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, OMEGAS ARE VERY IMPORTANT IN THIS PACK AND THEY ARE MY FRIENDS" yelled Morris. "They have their place and you have yours. No alpha in my pack will associate with omegas!" Said Taint, barely controlling his anger. "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ALPHA. ALL THOSE TIMES YOU MADE ME TRAIN, AND LEFT ME IN THE WOODS BY MYSELF. ALL THAT TIME I DID WHAT YOU SAID. AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE AN ALPHA." Other wolves gasped.

Taint just stared at him not saying a word. Suddenly he raised his hand and struck Morris across the face with his claws. "Then you are no longer my son" he said. "You will get out of this pack right now before I kill you." Then he walked off. Morris sat there for a second, then took off running with blood and tears coming down his face. The slap left three cuts across his face that would leave a scar. "_I'm never coming back here, I hate this place" _ thought Morris as he ran. Three other wolves who saw the scene came chasing after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Morris ran as fast as he could go through the forest. He didn't he was going, but he did know that he wasn't coming back. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him. He slowly came to a stop and a few seconds later Mickey, Tim, and Haley came through the bushes. "Wow your so fast your sent can't even be found." Said Tim out of breath. Morris gave them a few minutes to catch their breath and then said "why are you guys here, if someone catches you they will kick you out too." "So, if they do at least we'll be together." Said Haley with sad eyes. "We can come with you" implied Mickey.

"No" said Morris. "You guys have to stay here where it's safe, you wouldn't survive very long outside the pack. I will come back for you once I find somewhere safe to live for all of us" They all stared at him for a second before slowly nodding. It was true, they were omegas and Morris was an alpha trained from birth. "I have to go before my dad sends the hunting party after me." Said Morris. Before he could turn away Haley came up and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for 10 seconds before she pulled away. "Come back to me safe" she said before turning and walking away quickly, followed by Mickey and Tim. Morris sat there for a second, mind blown, before turning away and running east, the kiss still fresh on his lips. "I will come back for you" he said to himself, streaking out of the northern pack, headed east to find a new home.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the eastern pack of jasper park. On top of a hill were four young male wolves pushing a log. It was Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Humphrey. Salty was skinny and lanky with grey fur, Mooch was tan-ish and plump, Shakey was dark grey and very small, and Humphrey was silver and medium sized. "Come on Humphrey" said the Shakey. "Okay, calm down"said Humphrey. Each wolf jumped into the logs with Humphrey in front, Salty next, Shakey third, and Mooch last. They each pushed of with their right foot and started screaming. Humphrey screamed "airwolf!" But it came to his attention that they weren't moving. "Guys, GUYS, we're not moviiiinnngggg!" Suddenly the board slipped and sped down the hill at top speed.

At the bottom of the hill were two young female wolves playing some sort of game. "I've got you now" said the blond wolf while doing a front flip over a fallen tree. "Stop it Kate, I'm not an alpha." Said the small white wolf. Your not getting away from me that easily Lilly" said Kate, but then she smashed into a tree. Lilly laughed and kept running. Kate shook it off and too after her. She jumped into the air but at the same time the log Humphrey and friends were in smashing a rock sending everyone into the air. Humphrey and Kate ran into each other and spun before landing with a thud on the ground. "Kate" said and older grey wolf from on top of a small hill close by. "Its time to go to alpha school" "okay daddy" said Kate. "Alpha school?" Asked Humphrey. "Asked Humphrey. "Yep, it goes till spring" said Kate. "Spring?" Said a sad Humphrey. He followed Kate the hill until he got to the older wolf. "Hello Winston sir." Said Humphrey. "Hi Humphrey, I know you and Kate friends and all but it's against pack law for alphas and omegas to... uhh" Humphrey looked at Winston and waited for him to continue. "Um, Kate will be a full alpha when she returns, so you will see less of her" finished Winston. Humphrey wasn't really paying attention as he was watching Kate's behind bounce back and forth as she walked up the hill. "Oh and Humphrey" said Winston. "Remember to always have fun and keep the peace." Humphrey nodded before Winston left with Kate and headed to the feeding grounds where the trainees would he leaving for alpha school.

Winston made his way into the clearing where a crowd of people were standing in a small circle. "What's going on here" he said and the crowd slowly dispersed. There, being pinned by two very beat up alphas, was a very smaller wolf that was all black with a silver streak down his back and eyes that never stayed one color. He was well built so he had to be an alpha. "What's going on here" Winston repeated. "Sir" said a alpha named Simmons, "we found this kid coming into our territory so we brought him here, he was putting up a pretty good fight before we managed to take him down. Winston looked at the two alphas then at the young wolf who had stopped struggling. Though his face was set to stone, his eyes told a different story. Winston could see hurt, anger, sadness, and loss in his eyes.

"Let him up" said Winston. "Sir?" Said the other wolf, who's name was Tucker. "I said let him up" repeated Winston. The two wolves reluctantly let the newcomer up. "What's your name kid?" Asked Winston. They kids looked at him for a second before saying "Morris." Winston Said "I am Winston and I am the leader of this pack."then he asked "What are you doing in my pack?" Morris head dropped before saying "I was banished and disowned by my father, so I came looking for a new place to live." Winston raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Morris looked him in the eye and said "for being an omega." Winston was taken aback by this. Morris was handsome, well built, and in better shape than the two alphas that he beat up. "But you look so much like an alpha, how can you be an omega?" "I never wanted to be an alpha, my father forced me to become one. But when I told him this he just banished me." Said Morris, anger clear on his face. Winston felt sorry for him and quickly made up his mind.

"Well, we may not be able to replace old pack, but we can allow you to live in this one." Said Winston. A smile immediately broke out across his face and he asked "as an omega?" Winston nodded his head, and if he didn't know better he would have thought that he saw every female wolf slump with sadness as he did so. "Thank you so much sir" said Morris. Winston smiled at the boys enthusiasm and then turned to the large group of alphas. "The leaving for alpha school will be postponed until tomorrow so that we can get Morris here situated." The alphas nodded their heads and dispersed to do what ever they do. A few of them stopped to talk to Morris to congratulate him and tell him if he needed anything just ask. Most of them were single alphas, some of them a full year older than Morris.

When the crowd finally dispersed he was left with Winston and Kate. Kat walked up to him and said "hi my name is Kate and I'm Winstons daughter." "Nice to meet you." Said Morris with a smile. "Hey Kate, how about you give Morris here a tour" said Winston. Kate smiled and said "okay, he can meet some of my friend's also." Winston nodded and Kate excitedly ran out of the clearing with Morris in tow. "An omega huh, interesting" Winston said to himself before turning and heading home.


	4. pick one

Okay I'm stumped. I was going to make a poll for this but I couldn't figure out how to put it in my story so Ima do this. Who ever wants Morris and Lilly to be together put it in the reviews. Same goes for the people who want Morris to keep his promise for Haley. I'll only take 25 votes and out of those 25 the most votes for either will win. If you guys pick Morris and Lilly then I'll make Haley fall in love with Garth or something. Don't worry, either way it goes down Humphrey and kate will still end up together so please pick. Morris x Lilly or Morris x Haley.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Morris made their way through the forest to a spot where the alphas usually hung out. "So where is this place?" Asked Morris. "Not far" said Kate. After 5 more minutes of walking Kate came to a stop and turned to Morris. "Okay we're here." She said, then walked through the bushes. Morris followed and his breath was taken away. It was a water fall about 15 to 20 feet high and it pooled onto a wide glittering lake. In the lake there were male and female wolves swimming. Only the banks were more wolves. They were all alphas but all in different colors, size, and age. There had to be at least 25 wolves there.

"Come on Morris" said Kate as she walked to a certain group of wolves. When they got there the group stopped talking and turned to them. There were two females and two males. "Kate!" Said one female wolf. "What took you so long to get here?" "I was giving Morris a tour" she said. All of them looked at me and I was a little embarrassed, but I kept a straight face. The two females smile at him and he smiled back, showing his perfectly white and sharp teeth. The two girls giggled and the guys stared at Morris with jealousy and envy. "Morris, meet Samantha, Camry, Skipper, and Nimsy. Samantha was a rust color and had dark brown eyes. Camry was black with the some silver eyes that seem to shimmer in the sunlight. Skipper was black also but had blue eyes. And lastly Nimsy was grey with green eyes rimmed with blue. They each waved and welcomed him.

"So your an alpha right?" Asked Samantha. "Nope, I'm an omega" said Morris. Everyone's eyes widened except for Kate's. "But your so hot" said Camry, but she quickly covered he mouth with a paw. Morris raised an eyebrow and she blushed, but you couldn't see it with her fur. Everyone laughed a little at her outburst. "So what's a wolf like you being an for" asked Nimsy. "Well I wanted to be an omega, but my dad didn't want me to be, so I was forced to train every day to be an alpha." Everyone looked at him with sympathy, but he just smiled and said "but don't worry, I'm and omega now and I'm loving it so far." Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him that said "wait, your an omega" Morris turned around to see a white wolf with a smile on his face. The wolf was a little bigger than him and definitely older, probably by six months.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Asked Morris. "Yeah I do, news flash moose munch, no omegas on this spot. This is alpha property." Said the unknown wolf. "Get away Jock, no one needs one of your omega rants right now." Said Kate. "Its not my fault that omegas are useless." Said Jock. Morris shot Jock a look that made everyone behind him take a few step back. "How bout you say that with my fist down your throat" said Morris. "Is that a challenge omega?" Asked Jock getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it" said Morris. Suddenly Jock pounced, but Morris wasn't there anymore. Jock crashed into the ground and rolled to get back up. He turned around and there, sitting in the grass was Morris. "What the heck was that" asked Skipper, who didn't even see Morris move. Nobody did. Jock attacked again and again he met open air where Morris was only a second ago. Jock landed on his feet, but didn't have time to recover as Morris ran at top speed to him and decked h in in his face with his fist.

Jock got thrown 3 feet before landing with a thud, knocked out. Everyone was shocked. Jock was one of the best fighters and a omega just beat him easily in 5 minutes. Two wolves came over, picked Jock up and dumped him into the pond. He came up a few seconds later and asked" What happened, what going on" every one laughed so hard at that they started crying. Morris just kept a straight face. "What's going on, what's so funny?" He asked, which made everyone laugh harder. Kate nudged Morris and motioned for him to follow her. They left the pond along with her other four friends and they started walking. "How did you do that" asked Nimsy who still couldn't believe what he just saw. "A very long time of training." "Wow" said Samantha, "you gotta teach me how to move that fast." Morris shook his head and said" I learned that by getting boulders tied to my legs and walking a mile. Or being throw in front of a caribou stampede." Everyone stared at him with shock. "Who would do such a thing" asked Camry. "My father" was the reply, and again everyone was shocked. Samantha came up and gave Morris a hug. "I know this may not help, but it's the only thing that I can do to show how sorry I am that you had to go through that."

Morris hugged her back and said" it's okay no-" suddenly his paw shot up a grabbed something out of the air. He opened his had and showed everyone a smashed berry. "Suddenly Humphrey came through the Bush and said" oh hey everyone,what's up?" He asked. Then his eyebrows crashed together and made a confused face. "Aren't you guys supposed to be on you way to alpha school?" "It got postponed till tomorrow because we got a new member of the pack." Said Kate. Humphreys ears perked up and he said" someone had a baby?" Everyone laughed and Kate said" no Humphrey, he came along." That when Humphrey noticed Morris. His eyebrows raised and he asked" we got another alpha?" "Nope, omega" said Morris. Humphreys jaw dropped. "He's kidding right?" He asked. No one answered

Then there was a howl, it was lunch time. Everyone began to walk away from Humphrey who was still confused. They made it to the feeding grounds were 2 dead caribou laid. Morris knew since he was an omega now he had to eat second. He found Humphrey talking to some of his friends and walked to him. "Hey" he said. Humphrey turned to him and said" oh hi Morris, GUYS this is Morris the new "omega", Morris this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They each exchange greetings and sat in silence until it was time to eat. Suddenly two wolves walked by. They were both blond and beautiful, but Morris didn't really notice them until they sat down in front of him. "Uh, hi?" Said Morris confused. "I'm sorry, my name is Candy and this is Sweets and we noticed just how beautiful your eyes are." Said Candy. "Yea, they never stay the same color. Blue, silver, pink, and orange. It's so distracting." Said Sweets. "Well, um, thank you" said Morris. Then the alphas left backed away from the caribou so that the omegas could eat. "Well if you want to "talk" more, just stop by our den." Said Candy. Then they walked away. Humphrey and his friends all looked a Morris with wide eyes and big smiles. "What?" Asked Morris. "Nothing" they all said and walked to get something to eat.

Morris followed, but when he got there,what was left of the caribou wasn't even edible. Most of it was bone. There was some meat here an there but not enough to feed all the omegas. He saw a mother trying to feed her son and her at the same time. Morris sighed to himself and walked over to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you need more food?" Asked Morris. The woman sadly nodded and Morris said "okay, I want you to round up as many omegas as you can and meet at lake in 1 hour. The woman looked confused, but nodded her head and walked off. Morris quickly ran out of the feeding grounds towards the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Morris was hiding in a Bush about 30 feet from two young, healthy caribou. He slowly crept forward when suddenly the wind changed. The two caribou sniffed the air, but before they could run Morris shot out like a bullet and bit one one the neck, tearing it's throat completely out. The other one ran and Morris chased it down and killed it. He put both on his back, and with unnatural strength, lifted them both up and carried them to the lake.

At the lake sat 15 omegas with Humphrey and friends included. They had been waiting for 10 minutes and were about to give up when Morris came through the Bush carrying 2 caribou on his back. He dropped them on the ground and said "lunch anyone." Everyone surged forward and started to devour the caribou. Morris sat back and watched them eat. He saw Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, Sweets, the women and child from before, and a few other omegas of all ages. When they were done they all came over and thanked Morris his work. Most of the girls just blushed and said thanks. The woman from before, who's name was Sharon, even gave him a hug and a wink. Morris walked over to the carcasses and began to eat. Everyone had already left and it was just him.

It was quiet, but then he heard a branch snap. He looked up to find an all white wolf with purple eyes. "Uh hi, I was told there would be food here" she said in a small voice. "You've come to the right place" said Morris. She slowly walked over and started eating the caribou he was. "So what's your name?" He asked. She swallowed before saying "Lilly, I'm Kate's sister." Morris raised his eyebrows. "Kate's sister huh, and an omega too, cool" he said and Lilly blushed. "Well my name is Morris" he said. Lilly looked at him from head to paw. "So your the new omega that all the girls are drooling over, even the alphas." Said Lilly. "Not all of them, you seem pretty cool around me" said Morris.

She said nothing so they eat in silence for the rest of the time. When they were done Morris picked up both carcasses and dumped them into the river. He turned around and Lilly was sitting there. "Yes?" He asked. "Well, your new here and you probably have nowhere to sleep so I was wondering if you would like to stay at the head den with me, Kate, and our parents. Morris was surprised, he just met Lilly and she was inviting him over to the head den. "Um, I can't except that offer. I'll do fine sleeping outside." Said Morris. "Not with that coming in" said Lilly, pointing behind him. Morris turned around and noticed heavy, dark, storm clouds coming close. He looked at Lilly and slowly nodded his head.

Lilly smiled and said "come on before the storm hits." They made their way to the head den and barely made it inside before it started pouring. Inside was Winston, Eve, and Kate. "Hello honey, who is this" said Eve. "That's the new omega I told you about." Said Winston. Eve raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What seems to be the problem Lilly?" Asked Winston. "Well, Morris didn't have a place sleep, so I was wondering if he could stay here." Said Lilly. Winston just nodded his head slowly and said "Sure." Everyone was tired and ready to sleep, so Morris went into the corner and laid down. "Don't forget Kate, we leave for alpha school in the morning." Kate nodded, half asleep already with Lilly by her. Morris closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Morris was taken up about 3 hours later by loud whimpering. He slowly opened his eyes and searched the den until his he saw Lilly shaking madly and staring at the storm. "Hey what's wrong" asked Morris. Lilly jumped and looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked. "No not really, the storm did most of the work." I said. She sighed, but suddenly there was a great flash of light. Morris spent his fair share of time in thunder storms to know what happened next. He ran over to Lilly's side and covered her ears with his paws. Then the ear splitting explosion of thunder came. When it was over Morris ears were ringing. "Are you okay" asked Lilly. Morris nodded. He slowly went back to where he was sleeping and laid down.

He felt something warm and fuzzy brush against him. Morris turned to find Lilly laying against him, vibrating in fear. "C-can I sleep with you" she asked. I nodded and she slid even closer, if that was even possible. She laid he head against me and was quickly asleep. I laid my head against hers and took a trip to dream world right after.

Morning came early for Morris. He woke up and saw that the sun was just rising over the horizon. He felt something soft brush against him and when he turned to look he found Lilly snuggling closer to him. He smiled a little, she was so adorable when she slept. "_wait did I just say adorable, nooo, no I didn't."_ Then Morris noticed something that was missing. A constant thing in his life that was always there in the morning. Then he figured it out. He wanted to work out some. He didn't do anything yesterday and he felt a little flimsy.

He slowly stood up and walked away from Lilly without waking her. Morris made is way outside and stretched. Then he walked down the path that lead away from the den and forwards the pond. When he got there he dunked his head into the water and woke himself up. Then he went over to a tree, jumped up, and broke a big size branch off. He put it on his back and lifted. He did 100 logs squats before taking a nice jog around the lake before jumping in and began swimming/cleaning himself.

Back at the den Lilly had woken up. A presence was missing from her side but she couldn't put a finger on it. She smelled the spot and it came to her. "Where did you go Morris" she said to herself before getting up. The sun was most of the way up now and it was casting a beautiful glow on the forest. Lilly walked outside and stretched before sitting there. Her mind wandered to Morris who she just could not stop thinking of. He was strong, handsome, and best of all an omega, which makes him totally in her league. As she looked to the sky, a voice from behind her said "it's beautiful isn't it." Lilly jumped and spun to find Morris sitting there with a smile. "Don't do that" she said. He just laughed and sat by her. They both looked at the sun rise, but Lilly took a glance at Morris and say the most beautiful sight. His eyes were glittering like jewels. They were never one color, but a variety of bright and cheerful colors.

Lilly sighed at took a daring move. She laid her head on his chest and Morris didn't move an inch. He was a little surprised, but he allowed it. They sat there like that for a minute before they heard a low growl from behind them. They turned to find Eve standing at the mouth of the den with murder in her eyes." Now mom I can explain" started Lilly, but Eve wasn't listening. "I'll kill you!" She said before pouncing. She was going straight for Morris, but suddenly one second he was there, and the next he was gone. Eve landed on her feet and spun around to find Morris that was sitting there at the front of the cave.

She pounced again, and again Morris dodged, but not before grabbing Eves left front paw and flipping her in mid air. Eve landed with a thud, but she had a after reaction time than Morris expected. Eve grabbed hold of Morris shoulder and bit down hard. Morris winced, but didn't yelp, as her teeth broke skin. He jumped back and yelped as the skin which Eve was biting was ripped clean off his shoulder. Morris looked at the wound then to Eve who was smiling in triumph. Suddenly Morris whole face changed. He started to growl a low, deep growl that Lilly swore she could feel vibrating through the ground. That type of growl shouldn't come from a little kid. (Remember, Morris is only 1 years old. That's still 7 years old in dog years.) His eyes still glowed different colors, but they were tinted with read.

Eve's smile disappeared as she saw the transformation. The kid was scaring her now. He took a step forward, and Eve took a step back. They kept this going until Eve hit the wall of the outside of the den. "Morris don't" said Lilly, pleading. Morris was nose to nose with Eve, and sat down in front of her. "I am sorry for invading your and Lilly's personal space. I shall leave to cause no more mishaps." He said. Then he turned and left both females sitting there confused. Eve looked down to find she had peed on herself. "Not many wolves scare me into peeing myself. And definitely not kids." Eve thought. She found it kinda attractive how scary Morris was. "Wait what, I can't think of Morris like that." She thought slowly getting up to go wash at the stream. "I just hope this kid stays in his den when heat season comes because Girls will be very tempted to do something when it hits."


	7. Chapter 7

Eve made it to the lake only to find Morris sitting there. He had his back to her and he seemed to be in deep thought, but he also seemed to be carving something with his claws. Eve took this time to admire his body. He was well built for only being 1 years old. His black fur with the silver stripe made him seem comfortable, fluffy, and yet firm. Eve couldn't believe she was having these thoughts about a young wolf. She was over 3 years old and having sexual thoughts about a pup? Suddenly Eve heard from behind her "what are you doing." She jumped and turned around to find Kate standing there. "I... uh... Um, well you see" Eve couldn't believe she had been caught by her own daughter staring at Morris. Kate looked over Eve and saw what she had been looking at.

"I was just making sure he wasn't doing anything that would jeopardise this pack." Said Eve. Kate looked at her, then to Morris. She stared for a long time. "He seems sad" she said. Then they heard a howl. "Well time to eat" said Eve before zooming off. Kate kaput looking at Morris. He sat with his head down, staring at the water. "What is going on in your mind" thought Kate. Omegas are usually cheery, but Morris seemed silent and secluded. Most omegas would have a heat attack if they got they got the amount of girl attention Morris was getting. Yet Morris seemed not to be interested in any of them, even the alphas. Morris be getting looks from girls twice his age, and yet he hasn't use that to his advantage. He just sat with a straight face and only smiled when smiled at.

She had even been even more impressed by his act of bravery and skill in a fight. The way he took Jock down turned most of the female alphas on. She knew some that went away and masturbated while screaming his name. Kate on the other hand only saw Morris as a friend. Sure he was handsome and strong, but she it felt like they were too close to love each other. They were like brother and sister, (Like those really awesome friends you meet on your first day of school and it's like one big family) even though they just met. Kate slowly turned around and walked off. She needed to eat so that she would have the strength for the journey to alpha school.

Morris sat by the water all by himself. He was in deep thought about what he was going to do for Mickey, Tim, and most of all, Haley. He missed them so much. Morris wanted to talk to Winston about it but he didn't know the right time. Finally he made up his mind to go tell Winston at breakfast. Which was actually now. Morris made his way through the forest until he reached the feeding grounds. Alphas and omegas alike were coming in from all directions. Morris looked for Winston and found him at the far caribou. He walked over and ignored the protest by the alphas. Most of the complaints were from males because they females didn't mind him being so close.

"Winston sir, we need to talk." Said Morris. Winston looked at Morris with food still in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and asked "about what?". "I have some omega friends back at my old pack. I promised I would go get them when I found a new place to live. I don't know how long my "dad" will keep them and I'm afraid they'll get kicked out too" said Morris. Winston gave him a sorrowful look and said "I'm sorry Morris but it can't be done. Me and my wife leave today to train the alphas and without me no one enters this pack." Morris looked down and said "I understand sir." Before walking away. Eve watched him go and actually felt sorry for him. Now he would have to wait till next spring to get his friends.

The alphas continued eating and were soon doen, but only left very little meat for the omegas. They all looked at Morris expectantly, waiting for him to do something. He just nodded his head and walked off to go hunt. Eve saw this and thought it was weird. "They look at him like he's gonna make meat appear right before their eyes" she thought to herself. Curious, she followed Morris through the forest and into a clearing. In the grassy field were 3 caribou. They were strong, healthy, and full of meat. Eve watched as Morris stalked over to them in complete silence. "How does he know so much about hunting, yet has never been to alpha school." Thought Eve.

She continued to watch as Morris was 10 feet from the caribou and closed in on them fast. Suddenly Morris pounced and ripped open the caribous neck. The other two started running when Morris quickly caught up to them and killed one. He let the other go. He dragged both caribou together and threw them on his back. "What amazing skill and strength" thought Eve. She followed him to the lake and found every omega in the pack there. When they saw Morris they all cheered and high fived. The omegas dug into the feast sat before them and ate their fill. Morris sat on the side with Lilly and they made small talk.

Then a howl could be heard from Winston. It was time to go and he was alerting all young alphas. Not all the alphas would be going, just Eve, Winston, and 5 other trainers along with the trainees. Eve took one last glance a t Morris before running off to leave. "My questions will have to wait" She thought before running back to the feeding grounds where they would be leaving

Morris sat back and listened to the howl to leave cease. He was sad and Lilly was trying to cheer him up. When she finally figured that he wasn't into jokes at the moment, they sat in silence. Morrisorris missed his friends so much, but he was coming for them as soon as Winston got back.

He looked at they sky and could have sworn he saw a cloud that looked like Haley. "I know!" Exclaimed Lilly, knocking Morris out of his thoughts. "We can go log sledding. Morris gave her a confused look. She sighed and said "it's better if I showed you." Then she ran to Humphrey and told him the idea. He agreed and told told Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They agreed also and told Lilly and Morris to meet them at their "secret hill" before running off to find a log. Lilly motioned for Morris to follow and they walked through the forest together.

They walked for 10 minutes before making it to a tall and steep hill. They looked around for the the rest of the group but didn't find them so they sat at the bottom of the hill and waited. Suddenly Morris heard yelling. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Then he looked up the hill and his eyes widened. Competing straight at them was Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch on a log, at top speed. Morris shoved Lilly out of the way before launching himself into the air and doing a front flip over the log. The wolves in the wooden sled watched as he did so and didn't see the rock in front of them. They hit it dead on and flipped into the air.

The log smashed into splinters and they and the furry sled team landed in a heap on the ground. "Ouch" was all they were able to get out. Lilly walked up to them and yelled "what the heck is wrong with you guys. You could have killed us if it wasn't for morris!" They all cringed because they've never seen this side of Lilly before. "We're sorry, when we got to the top of the hill and saw you weren't there we decided to ride down it, but we forgot there weren't any breaks." Said Humphrey with an apologetic smile.

"Well now we can't sled because the sled is broken" said Lilly. Morris looked at the pieces of wood every where. The board had Ben too light and flimsy. They needed something sturdy but light also so it would be easy to steer. "Hey guys, I think I might be able to solve that problem." Said Morris. They gave him a confused look and asked "what?" Morris just said "I think it would be better if a showed you." And with that the group took off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Morris, Lilly, Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all fan through the forest. Morris knew exactly were they were going, but the other 5 didn't. Slowly Morris came to a stop in front of the lake and turned around to face his friends. They has a confused face on and Lilly asked "what's in the lake that will help us." Morris shook his head and walked over to a tree and put his paw in a hole. He then pulled out some kind of objects. They were long at the tip it flattened out and became sharp. They were also made out of something that looked like a antler.

"Uh Morris, what are those." Asked Humphrey. "These, my friends, are antler knives. I carved these from antlers of the dead caribou that we kill during breakfast lunch and dinner. I use my class and just keep shaving until it's flat, straight, and sharp. They are made by humans but instead of antlers they make theirs out of a strong substance. Even stronger than rocks." Explained Morris. The five omegas raised their eyebrows in surprise. They have never heard of anything strong than a rock. "My dad thought me how to make them. And how to use them." "What are they used for" asked Mooch. "They are used to fight with." Said Morris. "How?" Asked Salty. "Well you hold it by the round end, and you either stab, slice or throw with this end" said Morris while demonstrating.

"Throw?" Asked Lilly. "Like this" said Morris. He took the knife by the sharp, flat part and flung it at a tree. The knife spun through the air and impaled itself into the tree he was aiming at. "When you fight a wolf claw to claw it depends on who has better strength and skill. But if a wolf can't get close to you, they can't use their claws can they?" Explained Morris. "But how will this help us with log sledding?" Asked Shakey. "Simple, we use the knives and carve the strongest, sleekest, lightest bored you have ever had out of a real long instead of using tree bark" said Morris. The group's eyes lit up in excitement with every word. "Okay so first we need a full log that we can cut in half. "On it" they said and took off.

Morris sat there and looked at the knives in front of him. He remembered when he was 3 months old and his father taught him how to use them.

_flashback:_

_"Okay boy this is the next lesson" said Taint. "I'm going to teach you the art of knives." Morris gave him a confused look "what are knives?" He asked. "These" said Taint as he threw a knife straight at Morris. The knife passed centimeters from his face and impaled into the tree by behind him. Morris stared wide eyed as his Taint pulled out another one. "You will learn to use them until you get better then me." Taint said. Morris just gulped and nodded his head_

_End of flashback_

Morris snapped out of his thouhts as he heard the sound of foot steps. He turned to find Lilly standing there. "Hey, I thought you were looking for the log" asked Morris. "The guys said the had it covered" she said. Morris nodded and they sat in silence. "So did you have anyone one special back at your old pack." Morris looked at the sky and watched the sun. Lilly couldn't help just how sexy his eyes looked when they sparkled. It was like looking at all the stars at night, except the stars changed color. "Yeah, her name is Haley" he said. "Oh" said Lilly, a little disappointed. "I told her that I would come back for her, I promised her. And now I will have to wait till your dad gets back" continued Morris.

Even though Lilly was disappointed that Morris already had his eyes set on another wolf, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. Morris excepted it and Lilly felt like it was in heaven. Morris fur was so soft, but under it all she could feel the muscle he strongly trained for. Just then Humphrey came out of the forest with Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and a long full log being pushed and pulled by all of them. Lilly jumped back and blushed. Morris somehow kept a straight face. "We got it" said Humphrey. "What did y'all do, cut down a tree?" Morris asked. Humphrey laughed and said "no, this baby here was knocked down in a storm"

Morris nodded and grabbed a knife. "Okay step back" he said. Morris stuck the knife into the log and pushed it along the side of the log. He flexed every muscle in order to push it and Lilly thought she would pass out. Slowly the knife made it all the way around the log and the log split in half. "Okay everyone grab a knife and start shaving the bark of the wood" Morris said. They quickly took a knife and used them to chip away at the bark. "Hey Morris?" Asked Humphrey. "What" he said. "When we're do e with this, you mind teaching me how to use a knife." Morris looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Um sure." was Morris answer. "Us too" said Lilly, standing next to the Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Morris just. Smiled and nodded. Then they went back to work.

* * *

3 hours and a ton of sweat later the log was done. It was the most beautiful thing that they have ever seen. It was long enough to seat everyone comfortably and the front and back was closed so that the person in the front didn't break their legs if the hit something. It was thin on the sides but thick on the bottom, giving it and even weight so that it I'd smoothly but it was sturdy so it didn't break. "Wanna give it a try?" Asked Shakey. Everyone nodded and began to push the log to their hill. Slowly but surely they made it up the hill. Once at the top the all jumped in and laid down. "So how many time have you guys done this?" Asked Morris. "Um if you count the time we almost killed you, twice. Let's go" said Humphrey as they pushed off "wait what?!" Asked Morris, but it was to late because the bored was already in motion. "Crap" said Morris, then the bored sped down hill at break neck speed.


	9. Chapter 9

1 brutal and long winter later:

Morris was screaming at the top of his lungs, but it wasn't in fear. He was screaming "Yeah!" At the top of his lungs because he, Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were sledding down a steep hill in a log. "Mooch, lower the boom" yelled Humphrey over the wind. Mooch lifted his butt into the air, and slammed it onto the ground with enough force to lift the log into the air. The group did a 360 and landed with a thud. The board held because it was specially made by Morris and the group last fall. They all began to high five each other when suddenly Humphrey screamed "BREAKS." "Breaks?" They all asked. Then they slammed into a large rock and were thrown into the air. They all landed on the ground in a heap. "Wolf pile!" Yelled Mooch as he landed on top of everyone.

Everyone laughed and slowly got up. The group changed some since fall of last year. Humphrey has gotten taller and funnier, Salty has gotten taller also and has been chasing every girl in the pack. Shakey has gotten out of his shy state and talks more. Mooch has gotten bigger, a lot bigger. And Morris, well you probably wouldn't notice him if you saw him. He has almost doubled in size and muscle. He's lean, fit and grew his hair out so that it hung in his face as bangs that were streaked with silver. Humphrey one time said that Morris would have at least one kid from every alpha by time he's 3. They laughed then, but now Morris was getting worried.

"Spring is finally here boys" said Humphrey as he got up. Then something caught his eye. down in the cavern below Kate and two other wolves know as Hutch and Cando were stalking some caribou. "And so is Kate" finished Humphrey. "Hey man, Kate's a full alpha now and your just an omega." Said Shakey. "I know, but we're just friends guys" said Humphrey. "Yeah, just friends, that's it" said Mooch making a cut it motion with his paw. Humphrey just turned his attention back to Kate. She had changed a lot since he last saw her. Her fur was almost gold instead of blond and it seem to shimmer as the sun hit it.

"Hey Humphrey, we got a problem" said Mooch pointing to two wolves not from the pack. The two strange wolves then leapt at the caribou and began chasing them. Kate, Hutch, and Cando managed to dodge the small stampede and began chasing after them. The caribou and the two unknown wolves rounded a corner, but quickly came back around as a herd of caribou came right behind them. "Holy-" Humphrey started. "Caribou" finished Kate. She, Hutch, and Cando managed to get to the sides of the canyon, but the two still unknown wolves weren't so lucky.

They were trapped in the front with no way of getting out. Kate mumbled something and ran to the rescue. She did a flip in front of the omegas and they were surprised "wow, did you see that?" Humphrey asked Morris, but he wasn't there anymore. Kate landed on a ledger and was about to leap again when a dark shape flew over her and landed on the caribou .It jumped from one caribou to the other until it tackled the wolves behind a log. The figures kept sliding and flipped onto a ledge in the wall while leaving the other wolves behind the log. Soon the stampede was over and the two wolves got up. Hutch and Cando quickly ran up to the wolves and growled at them. "You ruined our hunt you eastern scum." Said Cando.

Then the dark figure from before showed up. It was a wolf that was almost twice Kate's size and thrice the muscle. "There is no need for harsh words." He said, clearly a guy in spite of his long hair. "And who are you to tell-" Cando never finished because the wolf shot him a look and he shut up quickly. Kate then heard a noise behind her and turned around. Humphrey and the gang were sliding down the hill and stopped right in front of Kate, each bumping into the person in front of them. "Hi Kate" said Humphrey. "Hey guys, who is that" asked Kate, point to the large wolf behind her. "Oh, that-" but he was cut off by A loud yelp. They looked to see the wolf having one of the eastern wolves by the neck.

"I will not repeat myself" said the wolf. "Get out" the eastern wolf just growled and the other one was about to pounce when someone said "put him down." They turned again to see Winston at the top of the canyon." The dark wolf dropped the other one and stepped back. "Now, you two will leave this pack before I have this wolf hurt a lot more than your pride." Said two wolves looked at the giant and decided it wasn't worth it. They turned tail and ran. Winston looked at the omegas and said "good job" before turning away. Kate and the rest of the group surrounded the big wolf and Kate asked "who are you" the wolf blew his bangs out of his eyes and said "Kate, how can you forget your own friend, it's me Morris." Kate nearly passed out. This couldn't be Morris. The Morris she knew was cute and cuddly. This Morris was sexy and dangerous. She blinked a few times before a smile broke out over her face. "Long time no see"

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do" replied Morris. So Kate, Morris, Humphrey, and the rest of the gang walked through the pack and talked out what has happened since they left. Kate told the about alpha school and what she learned. The gang talked about their new sled and when Morris took on a ten foot bear and won. Kate was noticing as they were walking throughout the pack, female wolves would stare at Morris, and he would just ignore them.

As they walked on they ran into Samantha, Camry, Skipper, and Nimsy. They talked some and when they found out the alpha looking omega was Morris, Kate could have sworn that Samantha and Camry were trying really hard not to pant. After that Kate said she had to go home. They had been walking for an hour and it was almost lunch time, but there was no lunch.

Kate walked up the ramp leading to the head den and saw her mom standing there with a smile. "Hi Kate, how was the hunt" she asked. Kate dropped her head and from behind her someone said "some wolves from the western pack ruined Kate's hunt." Kate turned to see Winston standing there. Eve growled and Winston said "but the omegas were there to break up the fight. Eve returned to her smile. "Well let's go in and have lunch." She said.

Inside Lilly was twirling the knife Morris had given her, but when she heard her mom coming in she put it under her and faked like she was playing with her tail. Eve walked in with Winston and Kate and said "come on Lilly, stop playing with your tail and let's have lunch." Lilly stopped playing with her tail and slid over to the wall that had a slot in it. When no one was looking she threw the knife into the slot and scrambled over to a pile of bones. "Scraps are no food for my pack" said Winston. "I'm sorry dad, but it wasn't for those wolves..." said Kate. "I know honey, it wasn't fault." Said Winston. Kate wasn't hungry so she went outside. She sat on the cliff and looked over the pack. The wolves looked really hungry and tired. She saw Humphrey trying to convince them to eat berries and squirrels with no luck. She laughed to herself and then her mind wandered over to Morris. He had change so much since she saw him it was crazy. She was surprised that he didn't have a kid by someone by now. "Um Kate" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Morris standing there with his bangs over one eye. "Kind like Lilly" thought Kate. "Yes?" She asked. "Is your father home." He asked. Kate nodded her head and walked inside the den with Morris right beside her.

Inside Winston was gnawing on a bone but sat up when Kate and Morris walked in. Eve growled and said "Kate you just go back and your already bringing boys home" Kate blushed and said "no mom it's just Morris." Eve quickly composed herself and said "Oh hi Morris, my have you grown." Morris just smiled and said "I'm here to talk to Winston ma'am" Winston walked over to him and said "yes, I've been meaning to talk to you as well." He lead Morris outside and they sat on the edge. "Sir, I've been meaning to talk to you about what you said last fall about my friends" said Morris. Winston nodded and said "yes and you may go and get them." A smile broke out across Morris face. "You will have two days to get them and get back." Morris nodded eagerly and took off. He was about to see Haley again.

Winston watched him go and was about to go back inside when he say Hutch and Cando walking up the slope. Cando was limping and Hutch was helping him walk. When they got to the top of the slope Hutch said "Cando was attached by the western pack" "Eve" yelled Winston and she came out. When she saw Cando she walked over to him to check his wound. "Its just a scratch" he said, but winced when Eves paw touched it. "Get him inside" said Winston. "And Hutch, put the alphas on high alert." "Already been done sir" he said. Winston nodded and begin to walk off. He needed to take care of some business that was neglected for to long.


	10. Chapter 10

Winston made his way through the forest toward the pack borders. The pack border was just a small gap in the forest with a tiny river flowing through it. When Winston got there he was alone, but soon another wolf came out of the forest across from the river. "Tony!" Said Winston with fake happiness. "Winston" said Tony the same way. "How ya been" asked Winston. "Well this I have this disk in my back and it keeps cracking." Said Tony as he jumped the river. When he landed the disk cracked and Tony had to pop it back in place. "Yeah well, you know that was a crazy stunt you pulled today at Kate's hunt." Said Winston. "You know that there is no food in the west" retaliated Tony. "I know, but when we merge packs then you don't need to worry about food." Said Winston. "Yeah well Garth knows his job, but does Kate?" Asked Tony.

Winston winced and said "I haven't told her yet." "Well do it, because we all know what will happen if you don't" said Tony before walking away. Winston sighed, but then he heard someone come up behind him so he turned around. "Dad, what's going on" asked Kate. Winston sighed, if he was going to tell her now would be a good time. "Kate, the western pack has run out of food. They are threatening to take over our pack, but to prevent war I proposed we merger packs" Kate stared at her dad for a second. "And how does that pertain to me?" She asked. "We have to merge the packs through marriage. Kate, your getting married to the western pack leaders son."

10 miles and 1 hours after Morris and Winstons talk, Morris was finally coming to a stop deep in the forest. He was tired and thirsty but the thought of Haley kept him going. He tried to walk, but his body decided to sleep, and blobs brain agreed with it. So Morris crawled under a fallen tree and closed his eyes, his last thought being "I'm coming Haley."

Morris woke up the next morning ready to move again, it was only a few more miles until he got to the northern pack so it would take another hour or so. Morris knew it would take him longer to get back home because he would be taking three omegas that don't work out as often as he does. Morris stretched him muscles and continued running, he was determined to get there by noon, and he was going to. So Morris took off like a bullet with one thing in mind, Haley. About 3 hours later he stopped and smelled a tree. It had a distinct smell of wolf on it. Northern wolf.

Morris slowly crept forward on his belly. He heard a small shuffle come from the bush and frozen. It sounded like someone struggling. Morris crept closer and peered through the bush and what he saw made his fur stand up. A male wolf was trying to rape a female wolf. The male was definitely an alpha, but the female was an omega which really pissed him off. Morris didn't think, he just acted and attacked the alpha before he could penetrate the poor omega.

back up to 20 minutes ago:

Haley was walking through the forest with Mickey, heading to lunch. She had changed a lot since she was a kid. Her body had matured into women's body that made heads turn. Even alphas were looking at her. But not as a mate, just as a piece of meat they could use to their advantage. Haley met up with Tim on the way and they decided to walk together to lunch. "So..." Said Tim, trying to start a conversation. They had hung out a lot since Morris left. Even though Morris promised to be back after winter Haley gave up. It was a bad winter and there was no way Morris would have survived. Even a tough guy like him couldn't live through below 0 degrees. So after a while Haley got over Morris and started dating Mickey.

At first she wasn't all that into him, but decided to give him a shot. After a month she actually started liking him and they took it far enough to the point were they got married. Now they were happy together. Someone tapped Haley on the shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Mickey and he looked concerned. "Hey babe you okay?" He asked. Haley looked around and noticed that they were at the feeding grounds. She nodded her head and Mickey smiled. "Well let's go eat then." he said. They walked up to a caribou and started eating what was left. Haley noticed a few male wolves looking at her and she didn't like it. She knew that the only thing the were looking at was her back side, hoping she would move her tail far enough for them to see something.

Haley stopped eating and and turned to Mickey and Tim. "I'm about to go back to the den, I don't feel well." "You want me to come with you." Asked Mickey. Haley shook her head and being to walk off. As she made it deeper into the forest she heard footsteps behind her. "Good old Mickey, came to walk me home, that's why I love you" thought Haley. She stopped and waited for him to catch up, but instead of Mickey coming out of the bushes a big wolf with copper fur tackled her to the ground. The big wolf pinned Haley under him and said "hey babe, wanna have some fun."

Haley tried to get away but the wolf was to heavy. "Come on darling, it will only hurt more if you move too much." The wolf positioned himself to enter her and rocked forward. The tip of his penis went into Haley, but it instead of going into her pussy, it went into her tail hole. Haley cried out in pain. It hurt so bad and no one was there to save her. Suddenly a wolf jumped through the bushes and tackled the copper wolf off if her, pulling his penis out of Haley. Haley laid their and watched as the new wolf fought the copper wolf. The new wolf was bigger than the copper one and definitely more skilled.

The new wolf bashed the copper wolf's head against a tree and threw him onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. The new wolf thenturned to Haley and begin walking to her. He was black with a single silver stripe running down his back and bangs across one eye. The bangs were also had three streaks of silver in them. Haley got up and backed away from the bigger wolf In fear. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you" said the wolf. "What your name" he asked. Haley just stared at the wolf with wide eyes. He was twice her size and could definitely take advantage of her, but something in his eyes told her he wouldn't. Those eyes thought, were have she seen those eyes. "Haley, my name is Haley." She finally said. The wolf took a step back with his eyes wide. Then a smile broke out over his face and he blew the bangs out of his eyes. "Haley it's me, Morris." He said. Haley looked at Morris with big eyes, then she fainted.


End file.
